


Admire

by Ruined_Beauty



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Boys Will Be Boys, Forced Bonding, M/M, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruined_Beauty/pseuds/Ruined_Beauty
Summary: Deidara has a hard time settling into Akatsuki. Will Sasori help or make things worse for the blonde?





	Admire

Even though he had been introduced to all of the Akatsuki members, Deidara didn’t desire to go downstairs and socialize with them – aware that they would only torment and tease him. They all saw him to be a fragile and weak little boy, but the blonde was feeling really lonely and alone. He’s truly a social butterfly at heart.

However, Deidara knew better than to make friends with people that deemed him feeble and frail. They would never have his back in battle, anyway. So, what would be the point of ever socializing with anyone in Akatsuki?

But, Deidara couldn’t help feeling drawn towards his partner. The older Akatsuki member was an artist and truly appreciated art like he did. The elder despised and loathed him, though. He was considered an overconfident little boy who would die an early death.

Yet, Deidara still respected and admired his partner. His elder was wise and an artist, but also more powerful and stronger than him.

OoOoOo

Upon hearing his bedroom slam open, Deidara gasped and whimpered - fearful that Hidan had finally found him. However, Deidara relaxed soon. The person walking inside was really his hunchbacked partner, but the blonde knew better than to really think that was his partner’s true form.

“Are you going to stay locked in here forever, Rapunzel?” Sasori asked, a scorpion tail shooting out of the puppet armor and brushing through his golden locks. He blushed and averted his gaze, but then the scorpion tail traveled underneath his chin and made him look up. ““I don’t mind that you do. After all, I like having my belongings know their place. Also, I want you to look at me when I’m talking to you.”

The scorpion tail lingered and lightly brushed against his throat, but Deidara never took his sapphire eyes off of the puppet master. Who in their right mind would actually dare to defy the puppeteer?

 “You remind of a lost little lamb,” Sasori said, retracting the scorpion tail and beginning to tinker away with his puppets. Deidara hugged his knees and quietly watched him, then. “How sweet.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

_What do you think? I'd love to know!_


End file.
